Fausse identité
by tesara
Summary: je me crée une fausse identité à fin de disparaitre et me faire enfin une nouvelle vie, parce que je veux oublier...
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Suzanne Collins.**

**Petit résumé : **après la révolte, Katniss retourne au district douze, mais après un mois, n'ayant pas eu de restriction pour aller ailleurs et ne trouvant pas sa vie au district 12, elle délaisse cette place pour aller habiter au Capitole. Même si Katniss va dans une région éloigné, dans le Capitole et que cette même région n'est pas vraiment au courant des Hunger Games, Haymitch, en bon mentor, lui conseille de changer de nom, de coupe et de couleur de cheveux, si elle veut être sûr de ne pas se faire harceler et recommencer sa vie comme elle l'entend. Elle doit partir... partir pour oublier... surtout Peeta.

Cela fait déjà deux mois que je suis installé à Caliwood, au Capitole. J'ai rencontré un gars qui est lentement devenu plus qu'un simple gars pour moi, Lucas. Et oui Katniss Everdeen... non plutôt Jaenie Sarkovitch, est un peu plus ouverte... enfin j'essaie. Je me suis fais des amies, je suis fier de moi, Chloé et Carl, ils sont très amicale, même s'ils sont un peu niais, mais bon ils sont du Capitole.

Je renais tranquillement, mais je me sens très fragile, heureusement pour moi, Lucas est un véritable gentleman. Il ne me pousse à rien et surtout pas à... ça. C'est un sujet un peu tabou pour moi surtout depuis... que j'ai perdu ma virginité... avec... avec quelqu'un qui n'existe plus aujourd'hui.

Comme Haymitch l'avait dit, personne ne me reconnaît ici. Effectivement, cette région est assez éloigné du Capitole, alors ces habitants savent très bien ce qu'est les Hunger Games, mais aucun d'eux n'en n'ont déjà pris conte ou encore vu les jeux. Ils n'ont pas été touché par la guerre, donc ils ne me parlent jamais de Katniss Everdeen ou des amants maudits, c'est un point favorable dans mon cas.

Je suis définitivement entrain de recommencer une nouvelle vie sous une nouvelle identité, personne ne viendra plus jamais défaire mes plans. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais, jusqu'à la semaine passée.

FLASH BACK

-J'ai drôlement faim, s'exclame Carl en même temps que son estomac nous le démontre.

-T'es un vrai goinfre! Ricane Chloé.-Lâche ton cell, Jane! Elle me donne une petite tape sur le bras et je me défile pour ne pas qu'elle me l'enlève.

-Attend, j'ai presque finis...

-C'est ce que tu dis depuis qu'on est partie de chez toi, dit-elle en ricanant, tu sais que Lucas sera là quand tu reviendra, il ne disparaitra pas.

-Oh laisse là, dit Carl avec un sourire, elle a bien le droit d'être amoureuse...

-Amoureuse... c'est un grand mot, dis-je en envoyant un dernier texto à Lucas avant de confiner mon téléphone au fond de mon sac à main.

Nous arrivons enfin à notre restaurant favoris et nous nous assoyons à notre table habituelle. Nous entrons dans une discussion sans fin et comme à l'habitude nous échangeons sur ce que nous allons avaler pour le petit-déjeuné.

-Tu prend toujours la même chose Jane! S'exclame Chloé, des crêpes et du fromage de chèvre, disent Chloé et Carl en cœur, ils s'élancent dans un délire sans fin, c'est comme cela au Capitole.- Je prendrai des gaufres au fraise, alors tu pourra le commander, je dois aller à la salle de bain? Me demande-t-elle. Je hoche la tête et elle s'élance dans le fond du resto.

-Alors, ça va toi et ton petit chéri? Demande Carl

-Pourquoi, ça n'irais pas? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils. Un brouhaha nous interromps, un peu plus loin, près des toilettes. J'essaie de percevoir quelque chose, mais il y a beaucoup trop de monde. Soudain plus rien. Alors, je revient à ma conversation.

-Je sais pas, peut-être parce que t'a dis « amoureuse, c'est un grand mot »...

-Vous ne vous douterez jamais de ce qui vient d'arriver! S'écrie Chloé. Non, mais je sens qu'on va le savoir.

-Deux gars se sont mit à se battre devant les toilettes, dit-elle tout excité, quand je suis sortie, le plus costaud des deux à foutu son poing sur le joli nez de l'autre, il venait juste de se le faire refaire, je le sais parce que c'est un patient de mon père...

-Ok enligne Chloé, m'impatientai-je. Elle me lance un regard noir et continue. Si je lui dis pas elle s'éternise à chaque fois.

-En-tout-cas, dit-elle en reprenant son air excité. Je ne comprends pas comment ils font, moi quand je vois du sang... enfin moi je suis pas comme eux.-le sang éclaboussait tout le monde, c'est sûr que le gars à le nez cassé, ce dernier à voulu se venger, mais un gars est venu s'interposer, dit-elle en faisant une moue.-Mais, je lui pardonne, il était très sexy, dit-elle d'un air rêveur.

L'hôtesse se présente enfin, se qui coupe court à ses interminable discours. Nous commandons rapidement. Une envie me prend soudain, mais j'ai terriblement horreur de voir du sang maintenant.

-Tu sais, s'ils ont ramassé les tâches de sang, demandai-je à mon amie.

-Je n'en sais rien, les hôtes ont l'air occupé, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Tant pis je dois y aller avant de faire un dégât.

Je me lève et au pas de course je me rend à la salle de bain. Après mon besoin, je me lave les mains et je replace mes cheveux, devenu châtain, pour essayer de cacher mon identité.

J'ouvre la porte et je fais attention pour ne pas glisser sur le sang encore humide sur le sol. Je lève les yeux pour voir ou je vais et soudain je me stop net. J'entends un rire... le rire de quelqu'un que je n'oublierai jamais. Je me retourne lentement, comme dans un film au ralenti et je le vois... lui... celui que je fuis pour enfin essayer d'être heureuse.

Le soleil éclaire ses cheveux d'un blond intense, ils sont si brillant que ça en est presque aveuglant. Je suis pétrifié, je dois faire quelque chose, Katniss bouge. Ma respiration est saccadé et des larmes coulent d'elle-même sur ma peau. Je sens mes mains devenir moites et des tremblement fond surface sur tout mon corps.

Je dois bouger, quelque soit la situation, je dois disparaître. Mais, mes yeux sont rivés sur lui comme une connexion avec un code, mais je ne trouve pas le foutu code.

-Ça va mademoiselle? Demande une hôtesse clairement inquiète.

-O...oui, finis-je par dire, je suis enfin maitre de moi-même et je tourne les talons le plus rapidement possible de peur que mon regard se coince une nouvelle fois.

Mais, malheureusement, mon soulier tombe pile sur une tâche de sang et je me retrouve sur le dos, dans le temps de le dire. Une douleur atroce fait irruption sur ma clavicule.

Même avec ma douleur, ma dignité l'emporte et je me relève à la même vitesse que j'ai tombé. Quand je me retourne pour voir si Peeta a vu quelque chose, j'ai le regret de découvrir que oui. Il était sur le point d'accourir à mon secours, comme bien d'autre d'ailleurs, mais j'étais déjà sur mes deux pieds.

C'est un petit délire qui m'est passé par le tête, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. je ne sais pas combien de chapitre il durera, je ne sais pas encore, mais il ne devrait pas être trop long. dites moi ce que vous en pensez et faites moi part de ce que vous pensez qui suivra ce chapitre. merci d'avance.


	2. Chapter 2

merci pour vos superbe reviews, c'est très encourageant.

Tout se fait en quelques secondes, je le vois, lui les yeux écarquillés et la bouche un peu entre-ouverte, il a l'air troublé. Alors, c'est le temps Katniss, fou le camps. Quand je me retourne pour mettre en action mon plan. Pleins de personnes sont autour de moi a me scruter pour vérifier si tout va bien. Je me fraye un chemin en les bousculant et je finis par trouver la sortie. Dehors, je cours sans m'arrêter, jusqu'à ma maison. J'appuis une dizaine de fois sur le bouton qui me fera entrer. Je suis à bout de souffle, les barrière finissent par se rouvrir et me laisser passer.

Je m'adosse sur le dos de ma porte, que je viens de verrouiller, et je me laisse glisser sur cette dernière. Mes poumons sont en feux, j'éclate en sanglot et mes tremblements refond surface. J'entends quelqu'un marteler les marches d'escaliers, je lève la tête et je me recule en mettant mes bras en croix dans mon visage afin de me protéger.

-Jane...Jane, s'écrie Lucas, ça va? Demande-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras et me berçant pour me calmer.

Mes tremblement me secoue intensément et Lucas s'aperçoit que je suis pleine de sang, alors il devient soudainement agité. Revient à toi Katniss, ça suffit. Je me calme un peu et je finis par avouer que j'ai horreur du sang et je lui explique ce qui c'est passé, en passant par dessus...lui bien sûr.

Quand j'ai réussis à le calmer, je monte à l'étage, je dois me nettoyer, c'est entrain de sécher. Dans ma douche je recommence à trembler. Je revois pleins d'images, mais j'essaie d'en éviter une en particulier. Non il faut que j'évite. Mais je revois les moments où l'on s'embrassaient, tout ce que je ressentais pour lui refais surface. Dans dans ma poitrine, c'est comme un coup de poignard, à un point tel que je finis par regarder si il n'y a pas de sang qui s'y découle. Je suis devant ma glace quand je m'aperçois que ma clavicule se colore en mauve. La douleur fait irruption en même temps que je la découvre. Je me rhabille de peine et de misère et je prend bien soin de la couvrir.

Quand je redescend j'ai la brillante surprise de découvrir que Carl et Chloé sont présent et affolés, mais heureusement pour moi, Lucas leur a expliqué « ce qui c'est passé », alors je n'aurai pas à le faire. Ils restent durant tout l'après-midi.

-Jane...Jannnne! Murmure Chloé en caressant mon bras. Elle a l'air inquiète. Je suis épuisé. Pleins d'images me reviennent en tête. Je fais tout pour oublier, mais ce que j'ai enfouie au plus profond de mon être doit disparaître, sinon je perdrai le peu d'esprit qu'il me reste.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Alors, l'appétit t'es revenu Jane? Demande Chloé. J'hoche la tête avec un petit sourire.-Ça t'auras pris une semaine, mais bon!

Nous entrons dans le centre d'achat et nous parcourons les boutiques comme des furies, elle parce qu'elle est une fan finit des vêtements griffés et moi pour échapper à la réalité.

-Ça sera compliqué d'essayer les vêtement avec une clavicule cassée! S'exclame mon amie.

-Je crois que... je ne sais... je... je vais pas essayer, balbutiai-je. Elle me regarde interrogé.-Je n'ai pas l'intention d'acheter.

-Pourquoi t'es venu alors?

-Pour essayer d'oublier! Dis-je en baissant les yeux.

-Le sang..., commence-t-elle... ça ne te va vraiment pas. Et sur ce elle dévalise le magasin.

J'ai peur...je suis horrifié à l'idée de tomber sur..., alors durant tout le magasinage de Chloé, je monopolise une cabine d'essayage dans chaque boutique faisant semblant d'évaluer des vêtements sur moi.

-Tu viens souper chez..., commence Chloé, mais quelqu'un l'interpelle derrière nous.-Val, s'écrie mon amie, ça va, ça fait tellement longtemps que nous nous sommes pas vu! Elles se font un câlin et commence à clapoter.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ces temps-ci, demande-t-elle. Elles partent une discussion sans fin. Mais, je ne suis pas la patience incarnée, alors je l'interromps.

-Oh désolé, je te présente Jaenie! Je lui fais un petit sourire et elle fait de même.-Bon, alors ravie de t'avoir revue... nous partons vers la sortie.

-Hey, demain... je fais une petite soirée de fille, ça vous dirais de venir? Demande Val. Chloé acquiesce et nous finissons la soirée chez cette dernière à dévorer du chinois et à s'empiffrer de vin. Je finis par m'endormir sur le divan et elle, par terre.

Mon cellulaire est déposé à mes côté et ce m'es à vibre. C'est lui qui m'arrache de mon énième cauchemar.

«_ on vous attend au resto habituelle ma chérie, Lucas _»

Après s'être rafraichit de notre lendemain de veille, c'est avec un léger mal de crâne que Chloé et moi nous nous rendons à ce fameux restaurant. Lucas et Carl sont assis et nous attende. Mon regard se fixe à la place où IL était assis la semaine passé et je sens des frissons me parcourir le dos, des larmes me brûlent les yeux. Je ferme les paupières et crispe mes mains sur le rebord de ma chaise, afin de penser à autre chose. Il ne faut pas qu'un souvenir en particulier me revienne, je dois l'oublier.

-Vous savez quoi? Commençai-je, je n'ai pas très faim, avouai-je en me tournant vers Chloé, on se rejoins tout-à-l'heure... tu sais si tu veux y aller seule sa me ferra plaisir de te...

-Non Jane, ne te défile pas je t'en pris...

-D'accord..., dis-je exaspérée. Je me dirige chez-moi, la mélancolie refait son apparition et une seconde fois je me laisse aller dans un sanglot abondant.

Moi qui croyais qu'il était parti se refaire une nouvelle vie ailleurs, dans un autre district et que je n'aurai plus jamais affaire à lui. Pourquoi il est là, c'est terrible, sort de ma tête, Peeta Mellark m'achèvera, je deviendrai folle définitivement...

je m'empare de ma lampe et je la lance de toute mes forces sur le mur en face de moi. Elle éclate en mille morceaux, ça m'a fait du bien.

Je finis de ramasser mon dégât de justesse, car Chloé vient de faire irruption dans mon salon. Nous passons notre après-midi à se préparer les cheveux et à s'habiller. J'ai terriblement mal à ma clavicule à force d'essayer du linge. Il arrive enfin l'heure, pourvu que la soirée passe rapidement, comme ça je pourrai passer la nuit à reprendre de l'énergie.

Nous prenons la porche de mon amie et nous nous dirigeons dans pleins de chemins de droite à gauche, elle est plus habitué que moi et cela paraît. Nous arrivons dans un quartier, que les gens du Capitole qualifieraient de riche, les maisons sont soit énorme soit d'une beauté à en couper le souffle. Chloé se stationne devant un grillage et appui sur un bouton, quelqu'un nous répond et nous dis d'entrer. À ce moment les grilles s'ouvrent d'elle-même et nous laisse pénétrer dans une cours... c'est à couper le souffle. La maison est fait de bois moderne et elle est pratiquement vitré de partout. Une forêt majestueuse entoure tout le bâtiment, aucune autre maison n'existe près de celle-ci, il n'y a que de gros arbres massif et énormément grand... c'est magnifique.

Nous sommes pas les seules à cette soirée, il doit y avoir près d'une vingtaine d'automobiles stationnés dans l'allée.

-Elle doit être riche ton amie... avouai-je encore la bouche grande ouverte d'émerveillement.

-Oh non, ce n'est pas chez-elle, avoue-t-elle, c'est chez son petit ami.

L'action arrive ne déprimer pas, j'attends vos reviews j'en ai besoin.


	3. Chapter 3

merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, Fan de twilight et Darling.

Elle me traine à l'intérieur, c'est majestueux. Le salon est tout vitré et il est en hauteur, alors on se croirais dans les arbres, un foyer fait de brique est apparent, c'est immense. Une terrasse se présente à l'extérieur, des divans y sont disposés. La cuisine et la salle à manger est au rez-de-chausser et celle-ci est autant vitré que le salon, mais on se croirais directement dans la forêt, c'est magnifique. Les escaliers sont fait de bois et les rampes sont vitrés, je n'ai jamais vu une telle maison. Je veux une maison comme celle-là, dans la forêt, je me sentirais comme chez-moi.

-Viens, je vais te présenter! S'exclame-t-elle en m'entrainant. La musique est bruyante, on ne sentant presque pas parler.

Entre deux présentation, je questionne mon amie pour en savoir un peu plus.

-Elle n'avait pas dit que s'était une soirée de fille?

-Ça l'est! Avoue-t-elle en riant.

-Pourquoi, c'est chez son petit ami, demandai-je.

-Il lui a prêté sa maison, vu qu'elle habite encore chez ses parents, aller finit les questions, vient.

Nous arrivons vers Valérie et elle nous sourit, elle a l'air d'apprécier notre présence. Celle-ci nous présente ses amies et nous offres quelque chose à boire. Une discussion se fait sur leur vêtement, leur loisirs et ensuite, elles se mettent à parler de leur copain. Tous des sujets que je déteste en faite. Mais, je fais semblant d'aimer et j'essaie de converser avec eux.

-Moi, Josh est merveilleux, mais il est plus souvent avec ses amies qu'avec sa petite amie, s'exclame une de leurs amie.

-Ah habitue toi, le mien est pareil, il dit que les amis c'est important, dit une autre fille, et en plus je dois me battre pour qu'il soit un tantinet romantique...

-Le mien à passé la st-valentin avec son ami, et tenez vous les filles, s'exclame-t-elle, il n'a pas fait ça pour rien, non il m'a donné comme raison que il avait laissé sa petite amie et que son ami avait besoin de son appuis, vous vous rendez conte.

-Ouf, toute les gars sont pareil ne vous en faite pas pour ça.

-Non, s'exclame une autre fille, le copain de Valérie est trop mignon. Je vois Valérie rougir et sourire bêtement.-Ses amis passe après elle et croyez-moi il ferait tout pour la rendre heureuse, il a toujours les mots pour la réconforter et en plus tenez vous bien... il est trop beau... je suis complètement et définitivement amoureuse de lui, avoue-t-elle en tombant à la renverse et en riant. Je vois que Val devient soudain hautaine, comme si cela lui aurait monté à la tête. Je lève les yeux au plafond automatiquement. Le reste de la soirée on voit que mes pensées s'avère réalité, elle est devenu superficiel, comme si elle était plus importante que tout le monde.

-Ou est la salle de bain, demandai-je.

-Au bout du couloir à droite, me répond une fille que je ne connais pas.

Celle-ci est aussi splendide que le reste de la maison, un bain sur pied est disposé en pleins milieu de la pièce, il y a une douche en coin, c'est encore une fois, à couper le souffle. Je prend mon temps, je n'ai pas envie de retourner avec ses mégères. Mais après une dizaine de minutes je dois bien laisser la place à d'autres. Il doit être prêt de minuit quand je sors de la salle de bain. Je me dirige d'un pas rapide et la tête baissé pour ne pas parler à personne.

Je m'assoie près de Chloé et je lève enfin la tête, mais... Oh non, qu'elle idiote je suis. Comment ça y'a des gars partout. Je pose la question à mon amie.

-Le copain de Valérie est revenu de sa soirée plus tôt, dit-elle avec un grand sourire, et tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que c'était un gars sexy qui avait séparer les deux gars qui se battaient au restaurant. J'hoche la tête.-Et bien c'est lui... elle lève les yeux, je m'aperçois que toute les filles font de même et un sourire s'accentue sur leur visage. Elle regarde quelque chose derrière moi.

Je me retourne lentement et je passe proche tomber à côté de mon siège. Heureusement, il ne m'a pas vu. Peeta parle avec un autre gars juste à côté de Valérie. Je regarde désespérément Chloé pour trouver une porte de sortie, mais elle glousse avec les autres filles. Oh c'est n'importe quoi, mais qu'est-ce-qu'ils ont tous ici. Je me lève et gauche comme je suis je rentre direct dans le gars avec qui il parle.

-Wow... dit-il émerveillé, un ange m'est tombé du ciel, dit-il avec un regard séducteur.

Je sens le regard de Peeta me brûler la nuque, juste savoir qu'il est derrière moi, j'ai un frisson qui me traverse tout le corps. L'autre gars tant sa main et se présente, je me dépêche à faire de même, peut-être que Peeta va me prendre pour une autre.

-Jane, dis-je en empoignant sa main tendu.

Je me tourne vers Peeta pour essayer de sauver la mise et je fais de même.

-Peeta, répond-il sceptique. J' appréhende le moment ou il y a aura contact de peau. Nos mains se touchent et je me crispe sous le contact. Nos yeux se connecte sans le vouloir et il fronce les sourcils. Notre contact s'éternise beaucoup trop et mille instants fugace me reviennent en tête. Je ferme les yeux et je délaisse sa main. Je dois partir. Mon cœur bat à une vitesse exceptionnelle.

Je me détourne et je quitte la maison d'un pas rapide, j'appelle un taxi et je rentre chez moi. Le moment tant redouté me remonte dans l'esprit.

FLASH BACK 1 an plus tôt

_Ta famille à besoin de toi, Katniss, dit Peeta_

Je regarde les photos dans le médaillon, ma mère, Prim et mon soi-disant cousin sont là et me sourient. Je m'aperçois que Peeta veut que je lui prenne tout. Sa vie en guise de sauvetage, comme ça je pourrai vivre ma vie avec ma famille et me marier avec Gale pour former une famille. J'attends qu'il mentionne aussi le bébé, mais il ne le fait pas , alors j'en déduis qu'il est sérieux dans son discours.

_-Alors que personne n'a besoin de moi, dit-il._

Il ne s'apitoie même pas sur son sort en disant ça. Ça famille le pleurera sans doute et probablement ses amis aussi et Haymitch broiera sa peine dans l'alcool. Mais, moi je ne m'en remettrai jamais.

_-Si moi, dis-je, j'ai besoin de toi._

Pendant quelques instants il paraît troublé, mais il revient vite à la raison. Je sens qu'il va me faire un discours dans lequel je retomberai dans un grava de questions sur Prim et ma mère, alors je l'en empêche d'un baiser. Je m'embrase complètement, il s'éternise et devient de plus en plus fougueux. J'ai souvent embrassé Peeta, mais là c'est différent. Plus ça va plus le désir me gagne, une chaleur s'empare de moi et soudain je plaque Peeta sur le sable. Il réussit à me faire oublier la présence des téléspectateurs et surtout de nos alliés étendu à quelques mètres de nous.

Je baisse doucement son short et il ne m'en empêche pas. Nous savons que se serra probablement le dernier contact que nous aurons avant de mourir. Alors nous laissons le désir gravir en nous. Peeta me retourne et se retrouve sur le dessus. Nous nous embrassons à en perdre le souffle. Il n'y a rien de romantique, c'est plutôt un besoin intense que nous avons à combler. Mais, comme Peeta est Peeta, il entre en moi d'une délicatesse et il réussit même à changer l'atmosphère meurtrière en une ambiance de tendresse. Nous nous lâchons dans nos ébats torrides, y'a plus que moi et lui qui existons. Nous gémissons en silence et Peeta sauve la mise en m'embrassant au moment de notre délivrance. Je le sens se crisper et serrer la mâchoire afin de ne réveiller personne. J'enfuis mon visage dans son cou pour étouffer le plaisir. Nous nous regardons et je vois que Peeta est présentement la personne la plus heureuse au monde, c'est trop beau. Il m'embrasse et la chaleur m'embrase encore une fois. Calme toi Katniss. Je sais avec certitude maintenant que je ferai tout pour l'empêcher de se sacrifier pour moi.

L'éclair de minuit nous ramène à la réalité.

FIN FLASH BACK

Les mots en italique son pris dans le livre de Suzanne Collins, alors tout comme les personnages, il ne m'appartiennent pas.

j'attends vos reviews avec impatience. que pensez vous de la scène intime en pleine arène.


	4. Chapter 4

merci à fan de twilight, joshpeeta, darling et supergirl971 pour vos reviews.

J'arrive en fin chez-moi et quand je veux payer le taxi, je me rend conte que j'ai oublié mon sac-à-main là-bas. Oh non. J'entre chez-moi et heureusement de l'argent traine sur le buffet, alors je pais le chauffeur et je me dépêche d'aller appeler mon amie, afin qu'elle me ramène mon bien. Je me dirige vers le téléphone et compose son numéro.

-Salut, j'aurais besoin que tu me rende un service, dis-je rapidement.

-Ah oui et lequel, te laisser tomber, me reproche-t-elle. Je fais comme si de rien était.

-Mon sac-à-main est resté là-bas...

-Je suis partie, ma chérie tu devra t'arranger...

-Tu pourrais aller me le chercher demain...

-Je travail demain, Jane.-Vas y, il ne te mangerons pas, je t'ai connu plus courageuse... et elle raccroche.

Merde! Je raccroche avec frustration. Toute mes cartes d'identités sont à l'intérieur, je dois aller le réquisitionner. Je monte à l'étage me mettre au lit.

Le lendemain matin, je me monte un plan et je décide de m'y rendre dans l'après-midi, peut-être qu'avec une chance je ne tomberai pas sur lui. Je prend mon auto que j'ai nouvellement acheté et je me rend chez Peeta à l'aide d'un GPS.

J'appuis sur le bouton, et qu'elle chance, c'est Valérie qui me répond. Elle me laisse entrer, je stationne ma voiture et j'entends un drôle de bruit derrière moi, quand je me retourne une moto passe à côté de moi et va se stationné devant le garage.

Je suis pétrifié, il enlève son casque et me fixe avec ses beaux yeux bleu électrique. Ouf, j'ai soudainement très chaud, Peeta est encore plus musclé que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu, au Capitole après la révolte. Son t-shirt noir, le démontre très bien. Ses cheveux blond son en bataille. Bizarrement cela me fait rougir. Je dois malheureusement aller chercher mon sac avant qu'il voit mes cartes d'identités. Je me dirige vers la porte d'entré sans lui adresser un regard. Quand je regarde enfin où il était il n'y est plus. Étrange. Je cogne et il me répond.

Il me fait un sourire des plus malicieux qui soit et je me renfrogne instantanément. Il s'appuit sur le rebord de la porte et croise les bras.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi... il fronce les sourcils en gardant son sourire...Jane!

-Mon sac, dis-je après un moment. Il me fixe pendant un moment, il fait exprès ou quoi, il est tellement beau. Je rougis et quand il voit qu'il a eu l'effet désiré, il reprend son sourire et me tend mon sac.

-Oh, très belle photos en passant... Kat...niss, c'est ça? Demande-t-il en faisant semblant d'être vraiment interrogé, il reprend son sourire. Je me renfrogne de plus belle.

-Hey Jane, s'exclame Valérie en arrivant derrière Peeta, qu'elle entoure de ses bras et s'accote sur son épaule. Elle à l'air si bien.-J'aimerais que nous fassions un souper bientôt toi, moi et nos copains.-On pourrais apprendre à se connaître un peu plus...

-Tu sais, je suis débordé...

-Oh s'il-te-plait, insiste-t-elle. Je vois Peeta qui se réjoui de me voir me débattre toute seule, pour essayer de trouver une raison de ne pas venir. Il se mare de ma gueule en plus. Je lui dirais ses quatre vérités si nous serions seul.

-D'accord, finis-je par dire.

-Tu sais quoi, on devrais invité Chloé et Carl aussi, dit Peeta en regardant sa chérie.

-Tu sais que je t'aime toi, dit-elle l'air en transe.

-Se soir, ça te dit? Il a soudain repris son sérieux.

Il me déteste vraiment, non il n'a plus l'intention de me tuer, mais il a l'intention de me mener la vie dur.

-Ça m'iras, dis-je les dents serrés. Il me fait un de ses plus beau sourire qui ferais craquer une mouche avant que je me retourne. Mon cœur bas à cent mille à l'heure. Foutu sourire meurtrier.

Quand j'arrive chez moi, je découvre mon copain qui m'attend dans les marches.

-Hey, mais t'étais ou ma belle? Demande-t-il avec une douce voix.

-Mon sac, je l'avais oublié chez un ami. Je l'embrasse en passant à côté de lui et nous entrons dans ma maison.

Il essaie d'aller plus loin, mais je l'en empêche en disant que je suis épuisé. C'est un peu vrai, on dirais que voir Peeta m'a vidé.

-On a un souper ce soir! M'exclamai-je.

-Je sais, avoue-t-il.

-Quoi?

-Ouais, Carl m'a texté, il dit qu'il nous invites à dormir là, parce qu'il y aura beaucoup de boissons... et j'ai dis oui.

-Non, moi je ne dors pas là.

-Oh allez ma chérie, tu ne bois jamais, ça pourrait être drôle, dit-il.

-Je ne suis pas très amusante avec de l'alcool, je fais de drôle de chose!

-Cela pourrait être plaisant non? Dit-il en me dévisageant vulgairement.

Si je dis oui, je serai pris avec Peeta, mais au moins je ne serai pas obligé de couché avec Lucas. Pauvre Lucas.

-D'accord, dis-je, il a l'air très heureux.

Nous nous préparons et nous rendons chez Peeta.

j'attends vos reviews avec impatience.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dans mon histoire les choses ne se sont pas passé exactement pareil dans l'embrasement. Enfaite, l'histoire est la même, mais moi j'ai rajouté quelque truc pour qu'il y est plus d'attirance et de romantisme, entre Katniss et Peeta.**

**Merci à JoshPeeta, Supergirl971, Darling, Fan de twilight, Mlle Odair pour vos supers reviews, j'espère que vous continuerez à m'en écrire.**

Ils sont tous arrivés, bien sûr j'ai pris drôlement mon temps, je prend de grande inspiration. J'ai soudain une crise de panique.

-Ça va, stresse pas tu vas être géniale, me souffle-t-il.

Lucas frappe à la porte, mais une voix nous proviens à notre droite et en haut de nous, ils sont tous sur le balcon et ils nous disent d'entrer.

Chloé, Carl, Peeta, Valérie sont présents. Nous nous saluons et nous présentons l'un l'autre. Soudain une voix familière me proviens de derrière et je fais volteface... Delly... oh non, mon ancienne confidente par rapport à Peeta et la meilleure amie de celui-ci, au moins elle n'a jamais rien révélé de ce que je lui est dit. À l'époque, j'avais confiance en elle. C'était ma seule amie, Gale était beaucoup trop préoccupé à être fâché contre moi et Madge était vraiment trop ancrée à soulager Gale. J'espère qu'elle ne gâchera pas tout.

-Bonjour, moi c'est Delly! Dit-elle en me tendant la main. Cela doit paraître sur mon visage que je suis inquiète et elle me fait un clin d'oeil.

-Jane, dis-je.

Nous nous assoyons à une table disposé sur la terrasse. L'air est agréable, ça sent la nature. Je m'assois près de Lucas et les personnes présente se mettent à discuter. Peeta est assis juste en face de moi et je fais bien attention à ne pas croiser son regard.

-...Oh nous ne sommes pas ensemble, dit Chloé rougissant. Delly était probablement en train de parler de mon amie et Carl, on dirait un couple.

-Et vous, me demande Delly en pointant Lucas.

-Hey, Delly tu peux venir m'aider à la cuisine, s'exclame Peeta. Je fronce les sourcils, je suis certaine qu'il la fait exprès.

La discussion reprend et ils reviennent quelque temps plus tard. Peeta se faufile derrière moi et met une coupe de vin, mais quand il repart son bras nu frôle le mien, ça et un choc électrique m'aurait fait la même sensation, j'essaie de voir si il a ressentit la même chose. Mais, Peeta est soit un très bon comédien ou il n'a absolument rien sentit, alors il ne laisse rien paraître. La discussion reprend de plus belle, autour d'une fondu très appétissante, mais cette fois c'est Valérie qui pose la question qui tue.

-Alors, tu vient d'où Jane... je suis pris de court, alors je crache se que j'ai de plus proche.

-Du district 12! M'exclamai-je merde.

-Quoi? Dit-elle. Son regard se tourne vers Peeta.-C'est ça, dit-elle presque émerveillé, je savais vous vous connaissiez. Elle donne une petite tape sur la table.

-Ouais, répondis-je ne sachant plus trop quoi faire. Peeta me fixe, il n'a pas l'air très content de ce que je viens de révéler, je me détourne et je vois Delly qui nous regarde alternativement.

-Et comment vous vous connaissez? Demande-t-elle intrigué.

-Petit village, je réponds entre deux bouchés.

-Et toi? Demande Peeta à mon copain, tu savais que ta copine venait du douze?

-Non, dit-il en me regardant et fronçant les sourcils

-Étrange, avoue Peeta. Là c'est moi qui vais le défigurer. Je lui dit que c'est une histoire que j'aime mieux oublier, alors c'est pour cela que je ne lui est pas dit. Il le prend très bien. Valérie me verse du vin une autre fois. Je sens l'alcool m'engourdir les sens.

-D'accord, murmure Valérie en nous regardant à tour de rôle. Elle se remet soudain à sourire.-Et depuis quand t'es ici?

-Depuis deux mois environ, dis-je.

-Et sa fait combien de temps vous êtes ensembles? Elle dit ces mots en englobant moi et Lucas de sa fourchette. Peeta s'étouffe dans sa gorgé de vin, je le dévisage. Je sais ou il veut en venir, alors je met le paquet.

-1 mois et demi, dis-je avec un sourire en regardant mon copain, ça lui aura pris seulement deux semaine à me conquérir, je dis ces mots avec beaucoup de pression et je l'embrasse pour combler le tout, mais Peeta est vite d'esprit.

-Wow félicitation, dit-il l'air impressionné, au district elle n'en a fait viré fou des gars. Pour tout le monde cela paraît hilarant, mais pour moi, c'est comme une claque dans la figure. Et je vois qu'il a eu l'effet désiré. Tout le monde ricane et lui me dévisage méchamment.

-Je dois aller à la salle de bain, désolé, dis-je en sortant de table.

Je fais irruption dans les toilettes et je me prend la tête à deux mains. Il va m'arracher la seul parcelle d'esprit qu'il me reste. Je prends une grande respiration et après quelques minutes je sors de la pièce. Mais, Peeta est adossé au mur d'à côté.

-Écoute moi bien, souffle-t-il avec des yeux diabolique, j'aime ma vie et ma petite amie, alors ne t'avise pas de faire référence à mon ancienne vie... est-ce-que c'est clair... Katniss! Il dit ces mots en accentuant mon nom et je comprends ce que cela veut dire. Il me dévoilera à la seconde où je ferai un pas de travers. Quand je veux partir, il répète.-Est-ce-que c'est clair? Je voudrais tellement être ailleurs, pourquoi ais-je accepté de venir à ce souper.

-Ouais, murmurai-je sans le regarder.

Je m'avance sans me retourner. J'arrive à l'extérieur et je vais me rasseoir près de Lucas. Seul Delly s'aperçoit que je suis troublé, alors quand Peeta revient elle lui jette un regard noir, comme au 13 elle plaide encore en ma faveur. Il n'en prend pas conte et reprend sa position à côté de sa petite amie. Une discussion reprend encore une fois et je m'en sors pendant un certain moment.

-Comme ça t'était une bonne prétendante? Demande Valérie.

-Heu... je..., commençai-je pris au dépourvu.

-Alors Peeta était-elle une bonne prétendante?

-Ça dépend pour qui, dit-il, elle n'a jamais voulu d'enfants et elle ne veux pas se marier, alors! Crache-t-il.

-Quoi? S'exclame mon copain. En me fixant. Retient toi Katniss.

-J'ai peut-être changé d'avis, dis-je en me contrôlant.

-vous vous connaissiez toi et Delly? Demande Valérie. J'hoche la tête en guise de réponse. On faisait bien plus que ce connaître, enfaite elle connaissait presque tout mes sentiments et mes émotions envers Peeta. J'avais tellement besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, je ne pouvais pas parler de sa à ma mère, c'est quand même ma mère et ma sœur était beaucoup trop jeune.

La discussion continue sur des sujets peu choquant, mais soudain, elles reviennent à la charge.

-T'avais un prétendant là-bas? Demande Lucas.

-Non, répondis-je

-Personne? Même pas un ami + ou une fréquentation... quelqu'un à qui tu tenais...

-Non, répondis-je sec.

-Tu ne l'as jamais vue avec personne Peeta?

-Bien sûr que non, avoue Peeta, elle est beaucoup trop froide pour cela! Dit-il en fixant. J'explose.

-Saviez-vous que Peeta a eu un coup de foudre pour une fille, dis-je en prenant bien soin de ne pas le regarder. Tout le monde me regarde intéressé.-Il aurait donné sa vie pour elle, Katniss Everdeen.

Alors qu'est-ce-que vous en pensez...


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci Mlle Odair :** je suis vraiment heureuse que mon chapitre t'es plu.

**Merci Fan de twilight : **Et oui! J'essaie que ce soit explosif à chaque chapitre, j'espère que cela va continuer à vous plaire.

**Merci Supergirl971 : **Je crois que Katniss a pétrifié Peeta et que pour une fois il ne savait pas comment réagir, alors il est devenu méchant, enfin je crois! Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise.

**Bonne lecture**

-Quoi? S'exclame Valérie sous le choc. C'est à mon tour de me marré. Je sais qu'il ne peut plus me dévoiler, alors je lui rend mon plus beau sourire de vainqueur.

Je vois que je l'es blessé, mais j'en ais rien à faire. Il a les yeux fixé sur son verre, il est triste, je le vois. Pourquoi, je ne sais pas vraiment, mais bon.

-C'est qui celle-là? Demande Valérie. Je vois Delly les deux mains dans le visage. Je crois que j'ai soudain fait une bourde.

-Une fille, répond Peeta.

-Ah très drôle! S'exclame-t-elle

-Je ne t'en parlerai pas, Val, laisse tomber! Dit-il. Elle se tourne vers moi.

-Toi tu m'en parlera? Demande-t-elle.

-En faite elle ne la connaissait pas, dit Peeta. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je réplique.

-De quoi tu parle, s'était ma cousine et ma meilleure amie, dis-je. Il paraît choqué, mais il se ravise.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai t'étais la sœur a Gale, crache-t-il de fureur. Je fronce les sourcils pour me retenir de lui faire mal.

-Ouais, c'est ça, avoue-je les dents serrés. Je vois que Lucas ne comprend plus rien. Pauvre de lui. Oh si il savait.

Delly sauve soudain la mise et dérape sur un autre sujet, mais je vois bien que Valérie est en colère et Peeta essaie de recoller les morceaux avec elle. À un moment, les deux partes à l'intérieur, mais je me sens coupable, alors j'entre à l'intérieur et j'essaie de les trouver. J'entends la voix de Valérie s'élever dans une pièce, alors je me dirige vers cette sale pour m'excuser. La porte de la chambre est entre ouverte et j'entends tout. Peeta est assis sur un lit et elle est devant lui.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire, elle conte encore pour toi? Demande-t-elle.-Et je sais que tu es bon menteur, ne... me...ment...pas! Dit-elle avec frustration. Les gens du Capitole prennent tous au sérieux.

-Il c'est passé des choses que je ne peux pas oublier, commence-t-il, nous avons vécu des chose dur ensemble.

-Est-ce-que tu l'aime encore? Je me fige direct. Peeta ne répond pas.-Oh mon dieu Peeta! Elle tombe à genou devant lui. Il l'a prend dans ses bras et lui dit qu'elle n'a rien n'a craindre, que Katniss est loin d'eux et que c'est elle qui lui importe, maintenant. Elle pleure doucement sur son épaule. Je m'en veux, mais je ne peux pas les interrompent. Je retourne de mon pas silencieux sur la terrasse.

Ils reviennent quelques minutes plus tard et je fais tout pour ne pas croiser le regard de Peeta. Il va me tuer. J'aide les filles à ramasser la table, mais je fais bien attention pour ne pas être seule. Je vais porter les trucs à la cuisine et je m'attarde un peu trop longtemps, quand je me retourne plus personne n'est dans la salle, il fait noir, il n'y a que la lueur de la lune qui éclaire. Je me dirige d'un pas lent vers la sortie, mais soudain la peur monte en moi, alors je pars au pas de course pour me frapper contre... Peeta. Je tombe par terre et en voyant son visage je sens que je dois m'éloigner.

Je recule avec mes coudes, il entre et referme la porte derrière lui. Oh non! Je dois me sortir de là.

-Peeta je...

-La ferme, s'offusque-t-il. Il regarde les couteaux qui traine sur le comptoir et me fixe à nouveau. Je me relève et le fixe avec fureur.

-C'est toi qui a commencé! M'exclamai-je. Il se radoucit et il se passe furieusement la main dans les cheveux.

-Tout ce que j'ai dis était réel Katniss! Et c'est parce qu'il me le demandait.

-Et tu ne sais plus mentir t'a oublier, crachai-je.

-Je ne ment plus pour la cause...

-C'est drôle avant c'était ton passe temps préféré. Il relève la tête et s'approche dangereusement de moi. Je recule par instinct.

-Qu'est-ce-que t'insinue par là? Je suis maintenant adossé à la vitrine, il s'arrête à deux pouce de mon nez. Son souffle chaud me transperce les pores et m'embrase complètement.

-J'ai... je, ma respiration s'accélère. Ses yeux se radoucissent et j'ai l'impression de retrouver le garçon des pains.

-Je t'ai toujours tout donné Katniss! S'exclame-t-il.

-C'est vrai, j'avais oublier à qu'elle point tu voulais me donner la mort! Soudain la porte s'ouvre à la volé.

-Mais, qu'est-ce-qui ce passe ici? Demande Carl les mains pleine de vaisselles.

-Nous...heu, balbutiai-je. Je me dirige vers la sortie et je disparais. De toute façon c'est ce que je fais le mieux.

Je me rassois à ma place et j'essaie de faire comme si de rien n'était. Mon cœur bat la chamade et j'essaie de comprendre. Les gars arrivent quelques minutes plus tard et comme Peeta est très manipulateur et très convainquant, il réussit à faire taire Carl sur notre dispute. Les deux ne font rien paraître, alors la soirée recommence.

Je reprends du vin, je crois que je vais en avoir besoin pour finir la soirée...oh et la nuit.

Et soudain...

-Hey, s'écrie Valérie me sortant de mes pensées, sa vous tente un petit retour en enfance..., dit-elle en vidant la bouteille de vin dans sa coupe et la plaçant couché au milieu de la table, on pourrait jouer au jeu de vérité, comme ça on apprendrais à ce connaître.

Tout le monde acquiesce et semble tout excités, mais moi, je sais où elle veut en venir.

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience...


	7. Chapter 7

Merci Rebekha : j'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre intéressant.

Merci Mlle Odair : Pauvre Valérie, je crois qu'elle n'aimera vraiment pas sa rivale... si elle pose trop de questions.

Merci JoshPeeta : c'est vraiment chouette cette encouragement.

Merci Katniss-Hunger : j'essaie de trouver des sujet différent pour tenir en haleine les fans.

Merci Supergirl971 : j'aime beaucoup ta fic, alors j'aime bien que tu lise l'a mienne et si jamais tu aurais une remarque à me faire à propos de mes fics, je les attends. Merci encore beaucoup de suivre mon histoire.

-Non, criai-je en cœur avec Peeta. On se regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

-Désolé, la majorité l'emporte, s'exclame-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Ooooh je paye pour mes idioties. Elle tourne la bouteille et comme de raison cela tombe sur moi.

-Est-ce-qu'ils ont été longtemps ensemble? Je gratte la tête nerveusement, ça inaugure rien de bon.

-Ils n'ont pas été ensemble, enfin, pas dans la réalité, dis-je. Elle fronce les sourcils, mais j'ai répondu, alors le jeu continu.

Plusieurs invités répondent à des questions banales, et voilà que ma chance retourne, mais c'est Lucas alors je reste calme.

-Alors, comment était-elle... Katniss? Dit-il soudain intéressé. Quoi? Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes, pas lui aussi. Mais, je sais que je n'ai pas le choix.

-Heu... elle était... heu...physiquement tu veux dire? Balbutiai-je. Il hoche la tête.

-Elle est à peu près de ma grandeur..., dis-je en poussant un soupire, mais ils en veulent encore.-Elle a les cheveux brun et long, les yeux gris..., je l'ai regarde et cela à l'aire de suffire.

J'ai une de ces chaleur soudain. Je vois Valérie regarder ses cheveux court et blond, elle a l'aire inquiète. Je baisse les yeux, je suis tellement idiote, je fais encore du mal autour de moi. Valérie finis par avoir ce qu'elle voulait, le hasard tourne sur Peeta, alors elle lui pose la question.

-Qu'est-ce-qui c'est passé entre vous de si dur, comme tu m'as dit tout-à-l'heure? Demande-t-elle heureuse et inquiète en même temps. Peeta soupire et la regarde.

-Val, tu sais on n'es pas..., commence-t-il.

-Non, s'écrie-t-elle, répond moi. Il baisse les yeux et regarde ses mains.

-On a fait les Hunger Games! Lâche-t-il. Ils sont consterné et surpris. Valérie caresse le dos de Peeta la bouche grande ouverte.

-Mais, vous avez fait les jeux ensemble? Demande Lucas. Et soudain il a l'aire de comprendre.-Vous êtes les amants maudits.

-Quoi? M'exclamai-je, comment t'es au courant de ça? Et vous ne saviez pas que c'était Peeta et Katniss?

-Tout le monde en parlaient, mais non on à jamais su qui c'était, mais la on le sais, m'explique-t-il.

-Je crois que je suis jalouse! S'exclame Valérie. Peeta l'embrasse sur le front.

-Nous avons été les amants maudits, reprend Peeta.

-Et comment vous avez réussit à vous en sortir? Demande-t-elle.

-Elle m'a utilisé, nous avons joué la carte des amants maudits, mais moi, je ne jouais pas! Lâcha-t-il. Valérie est offusqué, comme tout les autres d'ailleurs.-Ouais, elle est comme ça, froide. Ok, j'avoue que je l'ai mérité celle-là.-Mais, je lui doit la vie, elle nous a sauvé, mais elle a défié le Capitole et nous nous sommes retrouvé dans une belle merde... tout ça à cause de moi, j'aurais dû mourir dans cette arène. Je veux intervenir, mais Peeta me fait de gros yeux. Je mordille ma langue pour ne pas répliquer et nous vendre.

-Comment elle a réagit quand vous êtes revenu du Capitole? Demande Chloé. Peeta me regarde, hausse les épaules et me dit que je dois le savoir plus que lui, vu qu'elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Je prend un moment avant de répondre et je fusille Peeta du regard. Bon j'avoue que je le mérite un peu.

-Ils ont dû prouver leur amour à Panem, mais Katniss n'était pas amoureuse, enfin... c'est ce qu'elle pensait, murmurai-je, je sens la pesanteur du regard de Peeta, mais je fais tout pour l'éviter.-Avant la tournée des vainqueurs ils ne se parlaient pas, surtout parce que Katniss l'évitait.-Pendant la tournée des vainqueurs ils se sont réconcilié et sont devenu amis, plus la tournée avançais plus ils se rapprochaient, ils ont finis par passer leur nuits ensembles pour évacuer leur cauchemars.

-Une fois arrivé au Capitole, Katniss à eu la brillante idée que Peeta l'a demande en mariage, continuai-je, elle ne se rendait pas conte à qu'elle point il était amoureux d'elle dans la réalité et à quel point elle le blessait en lui demandant ça. Je retient mes larmes et crispe mes poings.-Peeta a fait sa demande devant tout Panem, mais cela n'a pas fonctionné, Snow n'avait pas été convaincu. Mais, il a quand même décidé que le mariage aurait lieu.-Et la merde à continué.

Tous les yeux sont rivés sur Peeta, mais lui à les yeux fixé sur moi, son regard est remplit de questionnements.

-Vous avez dû avoir quelques rapprochements? Demande Valérie anxieuse. Je vide l'autre bouteille de vin dans ma coupe, je sens que ça se corse. Je sens l'alcool prendre tranquillement possession de mon cerveau.

-Je me sentais plutôt coupable, admet Peeta. Et c'est plus fort que moi.

-Pourquoi? Demandai-je.

-Parce que, à cause de moi, elle devait passer le restant de sa vie dans les bras de quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimait pas. Je vois qu'il est sincère et cela me brise le cœur, s'il savait la vérité.-Notre mentor a dû l'aider à jouer la parfaite amoureuse, j'aurais tellement voulu l'a voir heureuse avec le gars qu'elle aimait. Je prend une autre gorgé de liqueur pour affronter mon tortionnaire.

-Katniss ne l'aimait pas, à ce point, s'indigne Valérie à mon intention. Il fait exprès ou quoi? La colère monte en moi.

-Tu l'as manipulé? M'écriai-je vers Peeta.

-Quoi? Peeta est surpris.

-Tu...tu l'as séduite! Dis-je. Oh non! J'ai pas dit ça, je savais que ça tournerais mal. Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. C'est définitif, l'alcool ne me fait pas.

-Qu'est-ce-que t'a dis? Souffle-t-il. Il faut que je me rachète.-Comment tu sais ça? Demande-t-il espiègle. Il veut m'arracher les vers du nez.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a Jane? Ça ne vas pas? Demande Lucas.

-Ouais, qu'est-ce-qu'il y a Jane? Ironise Peeta afin de me démontrer qu'il a le dessus. Je lui lance un regard noir et il hausse les sourcils. Je sais que je lui est ouvert la porte. Je ne suis pas très bonne menteuse et l'alcool m'engourdis les sens.

-Un jour, Katniss à débarqué chez moi et..., je ferme les yeux. Je ne crois pas ce que je vais dire, et elle paressait troublé...

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez...


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci Darling, Katniss-Hunger, Mlle Odair, Sha-ad79 et Supergirl971, pour vos reviews toujours si intéressante. **

FLASH BACK

Quand j'ai parlé à Gale de notre fuite, il était très encouragé, enfin jusqu'à ce que je lui mentionne que Peeta viendrait avec nous. Mais, je dois convaincre ce dernier. Je le vois à la sortie du village des vainqueurs, alors je me dirige vers lui.

-_Tu étais partie chasser? Me demande-t-il._

_-Pas vraiment, tu sors en ville?_

_-Oui, je dois dîner chez mes parents._

_-Bon, je vais faire un bout de chemin avec toi._

Durant presque tout le trajet je ne lui parle pas. J'appréhende le moment que je devrai lui demander, j'ai trop peur que quelqu'un nous entende.

_-Peeta, si je te demandais de t'enfuir hors du district avec moi, est-ce-que tu viendrais?_

_Peeta me retient par le bras. Il n'a pas besoin de voir mon visage pour savoir que je suis sérieuse._

_-Ça dépendrait de la raison._

J'ai soudainement peur que quelqu'un nous ait entendu, il ne faut pas je... je vois ses lèvres comme un refuge et je plaque ma bouche contre la sienne. Peeta est prit au dépourvu, mais il prend vite les devant. Il m'empoigne par la taille et me colle à lui.

-Peeta? S'écrie sa mère.-T'es encore en retard..., cette mégère. Peeta lève les yeux au ciel et me fait un petit sourire.

-C'est sûr Katniss.

-Hein... dis-je confuse.

-Si je te suivrais hors du district.-C'est sûr, dit-il en reculant avec un demi sourire. Il se retourne et cours vers la boulangerie.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Je prend une autre gorgée de vin avant de faire face à la réalité. J'ai les lèvres engourdis. J'ai raconté cette phase comme si narrateur externe là racontais à ma place.

Je croise le regard de Delly et celle-ci fronce les sourcils. Je rougis s'en le vouloir.

-Y'en a eu d'autres? Demande Carl. Je lui lance un regard meurtrier et il lève les mains pour s'innocenter.

-C'est mon amie... je ne veux pas révéler tout ses secrets, avouai-je.

-Ça restera entre nous, crache Peeta, allez continu. Je le décapiterais si je pouvais.

DEUX JOURS PLUS TARD

J'ai sauté d'un arbre, à cause de cette clôture qui nous barre de la forêt. Habituellement elle n'est pas électrifié, mais là elle l'était. Conséquence, mon pied est cassé et je suis incapable de marcher dessus, alors Peeta m'aide à retourner dans mon lit.

_-Ne pars pas de suite. Attends que je sois endormie._

_Peeta s'assied au bord du lit, en réchauffant ma main entre les siennes._

Mes mains frôle ses lèvres. Je me soulève du lit et m'approche de son visage, le froid m'était probablement monté à la tête. Il m'arrête, du bout des doigts caresse mon menton et ma joue. Peeta prend délicatement mon visage dans ses mains et m'observe avec des yeux remplit de désir.

-Katniss on... commence-t-il d'une voix rauque. Mais, je l'embrasse, peut-être qu'il y a des caméras et peut-être que se baisé nous sauveras. Nous nous embrassons à en perdre l'haleine. Je n'ai plus de souffle. Je me colle encore plus à lui pour en mettre pleins la vue au Capitole. Peeta gémis doucement à travers deux baisés, ce sera crédible. Il se lève et me soulève pour me déposer sur mes pied.

-Arrête Katniss, souffle-t-il, si tu ne ressent pas la même chose que moi pour toi... ne fait pas ça.

FIN

-Juste ça, commente Valérie en faisant un signe de la main.

-Juste ça! m'exclamai-je.-Il ne sait pas passé grand chose entre

-C'est vrai, c'est une fille très coincé, avoue Delly. Je retourne vers elle et fusille du regard. Elle hausse les épaules mécontente. Je sais que je ne dis aucun de mes sentiments, mais...

-Elle n'était pas coincé, m'écriai-je, mais je dois ralentir mes ardeurs ils vont me découvrir.

-Non, alors prouve le, souffle Peeta avec un air méchant sur le visage.

-Non, je n'ai rien à te prouver, crachai-je, c'est mon amie, elle à droit de garder sa dignité. Nous nous fusillons du regard prêt à sauter au cou de l'autre. Tout le monde est tendu.

-D'accord, alors moi je le ferai! S'offusque Delly.-voyons la vrai figure de Katniss...

-Delly ça suffit, sifflai-je.

-Non, Jane... moi je suis une vrai amie, dit-elle, je vais montrer à qu'elle point elle avait un cœur.-Premièrement, je vais reparler des deux histoire, t'a oublié quelque petite chose.

Je la regarde la suppliant du regard, mais elle se détourne. Peeta va avoir en bel à se marrer. Il va enfin savoir à quel point il me fait souffrir. Sans le vouloir, une larme coule sur ma joue, je l'essuie d'un revers de main. Il n'y a que Peeta qui a remarqué. Il me regarde les yeux remplis de tristesse, on dirait qu'il veut me dire quelque chose, mais il s'abstient.

-Pour commencer, quand Katniss a embrassé Peeta devant la boulangerie, commence Delly, c'est parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il refuse sa demande.-Et ensuite, je vais vous raconter ce qui c'est vraiment passé dans sa chambre...

FLASH BACK

Des frissons me parcours le corps pendant que mes mains frôle ses lèvres. Je me soulève du lit et m'approche de son visage. Il m'arrête, du bout des doigts caresse mon menton et ma joue. Peeta prend délicatement mon visage dans ses mains et m'observe avec des yeux remplit de désir.

-Katniss on... commence-t-il d'une voix rauque. Mais, je l'embrasse, c'est trop bon. Le désir m'emporte et je me glisse sur lui. Nous nous embrassons à en perdre l'haleine. Je n'ai plus de souffle, mais je dois continuer c'est trop bien. Je me colle encore plus à lui, mais il manque quelque chose pour que ma faim s'atténue. Je m'embrase encore une fois et en plus Peeta gémis doucement à travers deux baisés. Il se lève et me soulève pour me déposer sur mes pied.

-Arrête Katniss, souffle-t-il en appuyant son front pour stopper mon élan, si tu ne ressent pas la même chose que moi pour toi... ne fait pas ça. Je baisse les yeux et me renfrogne.

UNE SEMAINE PLUS TARD

Je viens d'apprendre que je retournerai dans l'arène me faire massacrer. J'ai bu, j'ai trop bu et j'ai besoin grandement du réconfort de Peeta. Alors, je me dirige chez lui et frappe à sa porte. Lui aussi vient juste d'apprendre qu'il retournera probablement dans l'arène et il ne dois pas être très parlant. Il ouvre.

-Katniss...

Mais, il est trop tard, j'embrasse Peeta comme je ne l'ai jamais fait. Je le pousse à l'intérieur et il trébuche sur son comptoir. Il est adossé sur celui-ci et je me jette sur ses lèvres, je suis affamé. Il se laisse faire et soudain, il me soulève par les cuisse. Peeta me colle au mur, j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille et je m'accroche à lui. Il m'embrasse et m'embrase à la fois. Je glisse son t-shirt au-dessus de sa tête et je le jette sur le sol. Je fais glisser mes doigts sur tout son corps, il frémit. Il fait de même et je gémis. Je veux sa peau sur la mienne, alors je glisse mon gilet par-dessus ma tête. Mais, Peeta recule à une vitesse exceptionnelle. Il se retourne pour ne plus me voir.

Il se passe les deux mains dans la figure pour se replacer les idées et s'accoude à un mur.

-Katniss rhabille toi je t'en pris, souffle-t-il, les choses vont dérailler si cela continu. J'éclate en sanglots.-Oh Katniss..., il s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras.

-J'ai peur Peeta... je vais mourir...ma sœur et... et ma mère, c'est terrible Peeta. Je ne me contrôle plus, mes pleures sont horrible et s'intensifie.

-Non, je ne laisserai pas ça t'arriver, cracha-t-il, c'est hors de question, je t'aime beaucoup trop. Ses mots me frappent comme une une brique tombé du ciel. Il est tellement beau, gentil, il est tout ce que je désire, pourquoi est-ce-que je le repousse.

-Non, m'écriai-je, c'est hors de question t'a compris, que je ne te vois pas te sacrifier pour moi, crachai-je avec furie.-Je ne te laisserai pas faire.

-On verra rendu là, écoute Katniss, commence-t-il, j'ai bien l'intention que tu vive et crois moi, je vais tout faire pour te montrer que tu dois survivre. Je le dévisage sans comprendre. Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse le front, j'aurais voulu plus, mais bon. Il doit savoir que nous sommes les deux condamnés.

-Est-ce-que je pourrais rester dormir avec toi, demandai-je suppliante. Il me fait un petit sourire.

-J'aimerais bien, mais ta mère n'apprécierais pas, je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée de toute façon.-Avec ce qui vient de se passer.

Je retourne chez moi d'un pas lourd et remplit de mélancolie. Je souhaite le bonne nuit à ma famille et monte coucher. J'imagine soudain une vie sans Peeta, avant que je m'en rende conte les larmes perlent sur ma peau. J'entends quelqu'un ouvrir la porte extérieur et prendre la parole, ensuite ma mère et ma sœur se mettent à rire comme des folles et monte aller se coucher. Quelqu'un frappe soudain à ma porte, croyant que c'est ma sœur je reste en sous-vêtements, mais quand la porte ouvre, j'ai une brillante surprise. Peeta.

Je suis tellement heureuse de le voir que j'en oublie ma tenue, c'est quand je le vois fixer et rougir que je comprends. Je m'empare de la couverture et me cache avec, même la figure, j'ai honte. Il se glisse sous mes couvertures et descend celle-ci de mon visage. Je ferme les yeux et je met mes mains sur ma figure. Il prend ma taille et m'attire à lui.

-T'es vraiment jolie, chuchote-t-il. Je rougis instantanément et je me renfrogne. Il m'embrasse doucement sur la joue et s'endort.

J'attends vos commentaires...


	9. Chapter 9

Merci à Mlle Odair, JoshPeeta, Katniss-Hunger, Darling et Supergirl971, pour vos super reviews très encourageante.

Je me réveille en pleine nuit en hurlant le nom de Peeta. Des bras m'encercle d'une force extrême et me ramène à lui. Un souffle chaud se propage en moi, quand celui-ci me chuchote à l'oreille.

-Shhhhh, ça va, je suis là Katniss!, s'exclame Peeta.-je suis là. Je suis tellement bien dans ses bras, dans sa chaleur.

J'halète bruyamment, mais après quelques instants, ma respiration saccadée n'y est plus pour la même raison. Je sens son torse nu collé sur mon dos nu. Je me retourne pour y faire face et celui-ci m'embrasse sur le front. Sa respiration devient constante et très calme, alors je sais qu'il dort. Ma tête repose dans le creux de son cou et une odeur enivrante prend possession de mes sens. Quand je m'approche de la peau de Peeta, je me rend conte que cette odeur vient de lui. Ça sent le pain et la cannelle, j'ai envie de goûter. Sa peau est tellement brillante...je vois son magnifique torse se soulever pour laisser l'air pénétrer.

Ma bouche est tellement près de sa peau que j'en frissonne et sans le voir venir, je dépose mes...

FIN FLASH BACK

-Ok ça suffit, soufflai-je épuisé. Je vois Valérie troublé presque au bord des larmes.-Ce n'est plus la même Katniss crois moi t'a pas à t'en faire et ce que je suis encore plus sûr c'est que Peeta à vraiment changé.-Il n'a d'yeux que pour toi, dis-je en lui faisant un sourire.- Tout ce qui c'est passé les a vraiment changé. Mais, cela n'a pas l'air de la convaincre totalement.- La dernière fois que Peeta l'a vue... il a essayé de la tué, alors ne t'en fais pas...

Plus personne ne parle, ni ne bouge, à croire que tout le monde est partie. Peeta ferme les yeux et semble complètement désespéré. Je me lève en raclant ma chaises.

-Désolé Valérie... je voulais pas que ça se déroule de la sorte, dis-je, je me tourne vers Lucas, je vais dormir chez-moi.

Je sors de la maison en trombe, je suis blessée, terriblement blessée. J'ai mal, le simple fait de voir Peeta me brise le cœur et eux font tout pour me remémorer des souvenirs douloureux. Je m'assoie sur le rebord du trottoir pour replacer mes idées et surtout parce que je ne vois plus rien avec tout ces larmes qui montent dans mes yeux. Soudain, j'entends quelqu'un soupirer à mes côtés. Eh oui Carl fait son apparition.

-Pourquoi t'a embarqué dans leur jeu? dis-je en reniflant.

-Jane..., dit-il en me regardant, je sais qui t'es.

-Quoi, mais de quoi tu parle, dis-je en me levant, mais je retombe tout de suite, trop d'alcool. Carl me rattrape avant que j'ai pu toucher le sol.-je suis Jane, mais de quoi... tu... parle, balbutiai-je.

-Katniss? Demande-t-il. Il fait exprès où quoi.-Katniss, je sais que c'est toi, ça se voit. Il me prend par les bras pour me ramené à l'intérieur.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire?

-Ça se voit dans tes yeux, tu l'aime Jane... heu Katniss...

-Katniss..., s'écrie Lucas. Je recule instinctivement.

-Ça va, me demande Lucas. J'acquiesce. Il me ramène à l'intérieur et je perd un peu la notion du temps. Je sais que nous nous sommes couché, tout de suite après être rentré. Je me souviens aussi avoir entendu Valérie dire que je devais beaucoup aimer mon amie pour agir de la sorte et bizarrement tout le monde avait l'air d'y croire. J'y crois pas, ils sont si naïf.

Peeta ce met à m'embrasser, comme jamais. Au début, je suis plutôt craintive, mais quand il touche et frôle toute les parties de mon corps, je déglutis. Ce simple contact m'enflamme. J'ai eu beaucoup de contact avec Peeta depuis une semaine, mais là c'est encore mieux que ce que j'aurais jamais imaginé. Des frissons, non je dirais plus des crispations, des frémissements, des gémissements. Je me penche délicatement la tête par l'arrière pour que Peeta est plus ample à m'embrasser. Je le sens sourire sur ma peau. J'ai honte de me laisser aller comme ça, mais Peeta me fait faire n'importe quoi il est près à tout pour me séduire à ce que je vois.

Il me fait perdre la tête. J'enlève son chandail avec tendresse, il retrouve ma bouche et au contact de nos peau, je l'entends gémir et grogner. Cela me donne un petit sourire de satisfaction. Il descend doucement ses baisés le long de mon corps. Peeta s'attarde autour de mon nombril et à se moment je sens mon bas-ventre s'humidifier, il est beaucoup trop près. Ohhhh! C'est à croire que le feu fait rage sous les couvertures. Je prend sa main et la ramène entre mes deux clavicules, il se stop et me dévisage. Je rougis, quand je reprends mes esprits. Mais qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait.

-On est pas obligé de faire ça Katniss!-Nous avons amplement le temps. Il m'embrasse délicatement sur la tempe et descend jusqu'à mes lèvres. Il continu sa trajectoire sur mon cou, je soupire de désire. Je voudrais argumenter, lui dire que c'est faux et que nous allons tout y passer, mais Peeta m'empêche de réfléchir.

Je me réveille soudain toute en sueur, j'halète bruyamment je manque de souffle. Je dois me reprendre. Quand je finis par me calmer je me rend conte que mon entre jambe c'est humidifié. Je cache mon visage entre mes mains comme si cela pouvait empêcher quoi que ce soit. Une chance pour moi que j'ai interrompus Delly dans sa lancé, j'ai juste rêvé ce qui c'est passé et je réagis de cette façon.

J'ai besoin de verre d'eau. Je descend les escaliers qui mène à la cuisine, j'entre dans celle-ci et je cherche les verres. J'essaie de me calmer les idées avant de déraper complètement en buvant mon eau. Mais, en me retournant je m'étouffe avec ma gorgée. Peeta est assis dans un coin, les deux mains dans les cheveux. Il est peut-être en pleine crise, je m'approche tranquillement. Mais, avant que j'ai pu faire quoi que se soit il interromps mes pensées.

-J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une femme et l'épouser, d'avoir des enfants et être stable avec cette personne.-J'aurais voulu former une famille accomplie et heureuse, être amoureux pour la vie et savoir que la femme que j'aime m'aime en retour, il me regarde en essayant de comprendre.-Alors, pourquoi je suis incapable de te sortir de ma tête. Il se passe une main dans les cheveux.-pourquoi tu m'a jamais avoué que tu m'aimais... on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui.

-Ah non... tu crois, m'offusquai-je.-Et de toute façon... je t'ai jamais aimé. Je voudrais partir, mais je suis incapable. Ces mots on traversé mes lèvres sans que j'ai pu réfléchir. Il y croit trop facilement.

-Ça suffit, n'essaie plus de jouer aux amants maudits, cela ne sert plus à rien, dit-il, t'a pas à te justifier...-Je suis amoureux maintenant...

-Voilà qui règle bien des choses, parce que... je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de toi, mais... tu étais un bon ami pour moi.

-C'est ça, murmure-t-il en sortant de la cuisine. Mais, qu'est-ce-qui ma pris...

Le lendemain, j'entre dans la cuisine avec Lucas, tout le monde est présent, à part Delly et Peeta. Valérie n'a pas l'air de très bien aller, elle a les yeux bouffie et elle semble pensive. Qu'est-ce-que j'ai encore fait.

Je dois trouver Peeta. Il ne sont pas dans la maison, alors je sors dehors, dans l'arrière et j'entends des paroles inaudible près de moi. Je m'approche pour aller à la source. Mais, quand j'entre dans le bois je découvre mon ancienne arène.

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.


	10. Chapter 10

Merci Darling, Supergirl, Katniss-Hunger et Mlle Odair, pour vos reviews cela m'aide à continuer mon histoire.

Je suis dissimulée à travers les arbres, mais devant moi se trouve une petite rivière et un peu plus loin j'y vois une cascade. D'énorme roches forme le sol, comme dans ma première arène, là où j'avais découvert Peeta blessé. Quand je revient à moi Peeta et Delly, ne sont plus présents. S'en le vouloir je m'aventure sur le sol rocheux. C'est fou ce que je ressent en se moment, la peur, la joie, la tristesse, l'horreur et le dégout. Je ne sais pas combien de temps, mais j'entends une voix près de moi.

-Jane...,

-Valérie... je suis désolé... j'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps.

-Ça va, commence-t-elle en s'assoyant près de moi, tu sais j'ai toujours rêvé que Peeta Mellark soit amoureux de moi...

-Mais, il l'est...

-Non, ce serait trop..., des larmes jailli de ses yeux et coulent sur ses joues.-Il est amoureux d'elle... t'avais raison... et il avait raison... je n'aurais jamais dû poser ces questions...

-Pourquoi tu dis ça? Demandai-je intrigué.

-Cela se voit dans ses yeux... tu sais, cela fait plus de deux mois que nous sommes ensemble et... nous avons jamais couché ensemble...

-Mais, peut-être qu'il veut prendre son temps.

-Nous nous sommes jamais embrassés passionnément, il m'a jamais dit je t'aime sans que je lui est dit... un mois que cela m'a pris pour le convaincre d'être avec moi... le convaincre tu te rend conte.-Jane... j'ai une question à te poser..., elle me regarde droit dans les yeux. Oh oh!

-Est-ce-qu'ils ont déjà couché ensemble? Demande-t-elle craintive.

-Non, répondis-je pris au dépourvu.-ils n'ont pas « couché » ensemble.

-Ah je suis soulagé...

-Mais ils ont fait l'amour..., elle me dévisage étonné de ma réponse.-Mais, ne t'en fait pas...,ils ont fait ça sur un coup de tête...

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine en disant cette phase de ma vie. Je croyais jamais en parler un jour.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu... veux... dire? Couina-t-elle.

-Ils sont retourné une deuxième fois dans l'arène, Snow voulait les tuer toute les deux... alors ils ont pris peur... et la peur peut faire faire n'importe quoi, rétorquai-je.-Ne t'en fait pas... Peeta à toujours été un gentleman t'a qu'à attendre encore un peu et il se passera probablement... des chose entre vous. Se sujet me gêne énormément, alors je rougis.

Elle ne parle pas, elle a plutôt l'air d'analyser où encaisser, je ne sais pas trop. Je me lève et l'aide à se relever. Nous nous dirigeons vers la cuisine où tout le monde se trouve, mais j'entends des paroles qui me donnent quelques frissons.

-Delly, arrête... elle ne m'a jamais aimé, s'exclame Peeta. Valérie se stop net et écoute au porte elle aussi.

-En tout cas, avec ce que nous avons entendu hier, je crois que tu trompe, s'indigne Chloé en riant.

-Moi, dites le pas à Jane, mais je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de cette Katniss, dit Lucas.

-T'a vue, chuchote Val, comment elle fait des ravage cette Katniss...

Je lève les yeux au plafond.

-Hiii c'est grave, s'exclame Carl à l'intention de Lucas.

-Y'a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas Peeta..., dit Delly. Peeta soupire.

-Vas-y, je veux rêver encore un peu, s'écrie Lucas.

-très bien, dit Delly, est-ce-que tu savais que Katniss a fait quelques virés à l'hôpital à cause de toi?

-Ouais je sais, répond-il sec.

-Non, c'est pas cette fois là, recommence Delly. Il faut que je l'interromps, sinon adieux à ma dignité. Je veux entré mais Valérie me bloque le passage.

-Attend, je t'en pris, murmure-t-elle, je dois savoir...

-Quand elle a su que ses spots te faisait du mal, tu sais ce qu'elle a fait, elle a dû séjourner à l'hôpital pour cause de débilité légère. Je m'approche de la porte pour voir l'expression de Peeta, mais je ne le vois pas. Lucas a la bouche grande ouverte, Chloé à l'air en extase et Carl sourit.

-On s'est toujours protégé... c'est probablement pour ça, dit Peeta.

-D'accord, attend j'ai pas finit, j'en ait pleins en tête.-Elle ne pouvait pus continuer les spots, Katniss était trop faible mentalement, c'est pour cette raison qu'ils ont été te sauver.

-Encore pour elle... même pas pour moi Delly, s'indigne Peeta.-Elle ne m'a jamais sauvé durant que j'étais au Capitole...

-Tu sais pourquoi elle est devenu Geai moqueur, s'offusque Delly, pour toi espèce d'idiot.-Tu crois qu'elle voulait être le visage de cette rébellion, avoir des morts sur la conscience.-Elle l'a fait pour te protéger... que si jamais ils réussissaient à te sauver des griffes du Capitole... tu ne sois pas puni pour se que t'a dit devant les caméra.

-Et puis après... moi aussi j'ai fait ça devant les caméra pour la sauver, s'exclame Peeta.

-Elle t'aime Peeta... elle t'a toujours aimé...

-Va faire croire ça à d'autre, j'ai assez souffert à cause d'elle Delly...

-Tu savais que elle avait comme projet... de mourir, souffle Delly, quand elle t'a vue la deuxième fois... quand tu lui a dit qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement jolie...

-Ok, j'avais compris Delly..., interromps Peeta.

-À partir de la, elle c'est jeté tête première dans la guerre, tu sais qu'elle s'est fait tirer dessus presque intentionnellement... depuis que tu étais revenu, elle allait souvent séjourner à l'hôpital, à cause de toi Peeta, le bracelet qu'elle portait « perturbée mentalement » et bien c'était un souvenir de toi ça et de sa sœur.-À chaque fois que quelqu'un lui parlait de toi elle perdait complètement la tête et se retrouvait dans un placard ou dans un tas de linges sales à broyer du noir, alors ne vient pas me dire que ce n'est rien, je n'ai jamais vu deux personne s'aimer autant Peeta, parce que les seules que j'ai entendu agir comme ça c'est Juliette et Roméo, s'écrie Delly. Je l'entends halèter afin de reprendre son souffle. Oh c'est pas vrai, il va me prendre pour taré comme jamais il l'aurait imaginé. Plus personne ne parle et même, je ne sais pas s'ils respirent. Valérie est assis sur le sol et pleure doucement.

-Et je me souviens que tu aurais fait n'importe quoi pour elle, Peeta... même après ton lavage de cerveau... il n'y avait qu'elle pour te ramener à la réalité durant tes épisodes...

-Tais toi, souffle Peeta, pourquoi tu fait ça?

-Pour t'ouvrir les yeux Peeta, tout le monde passe leur temps à chercher leur âme sœur et vivent malheureux parce qu'ils ne la trouve pas... toi tu sais où elle est... qu'est-ce-que t'attend...

-Hey, Valérie, dis-je en m'assoyant devant elle, j'ai déjà fait assez de mal comme ça, je vais y aller, dit leur que je suis désolé.-Et dit... à Peeta... que je suis heureuse pour lui, murmurai-je avec un sourire.

-Pourquoi, qu'est-ce-que...

-Oh une dernière chose, dis-je en tendant la main, bonjour moi c'est Katniss! Elle a l'a bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, ses deux mains se poste devant ses lèvres, elle est en crise de panique.

-Mais, t'es pas sérieuse, s'écrie-t-elle en repoussant ma main. Tout le monde est alarmé et se dirige dans le couloir où nous sommes.

-T'a plus à t'en faire, dis-je en me levant et je sors en ne regardant personne. Je prend mon véhicule et sans aller chez moi, je me dirige à la gare. Je saute dans le premier train qui se dirige vers le district 12.

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience...


	11. Chapter 11

Merci Sha-ad79, Fan de Twilight, Darling, Supergirl971 et Mlle Odair, pour vos reviews. J'adore les lires.

-Wow, déjà revenu chérie! S'exclame Haymitch.

-Haymitch... allez harcelez quelqu'un d'autres, soufflai-je. Il s'assoie sur mon perron et ne me laisse pas passer. Déjà que j'essaie d'éviter de regarder la maison de mon ancien amant. Je retient mes larmes.-Dégager Haymitch..., je laisse soudainement tout tomber et j'explose.

Je ne vois et sens que des branches me saccager le visage, les larmes m'obstruent la vue. J'essaie de fuir... de fuir le mal, mais il reste. Je crie pour le faire sortir, mais rien n'a faire. C'est terriblement douloureux. Quand je me réveille, je suis recroquevillé sur moi-même comme en position fœtus. J'ai déjà entendu dire qu'une personne faisais ça pour retrouver le calme du ventre de sa mère. Quand mon esprit est réveillé je ne sens que de la douleur et quand je dors le mal me réveille.

Je passe le plus grand de mon temps à chasser... pour oublier, encore. Je sais que je n'oublierai jamais, mais je ne sais pas si je voudrais oublier. Un amour comme cela, c'est trop beau pour essayer d'oublier. J'espère qu'un jour je trouverai quelqu'un qui m'aimera comme Peeta m'a aimé. J'ai aimé Peeta comme j'ai jamais aimé quiconque dans ma vie. Il aurait fallu que je le découvre avant bien sûr, mais Snow a eu ce qu'il voulait, il m'a brisé.

FIN

J'attends vos reviews, cette fin vous convient-elle? Ne me lapidez pas...


End file.
